El Poema de Ginny
by Alioth Akane
Summary: ¿Quieres enterarte cómo es que a Ginny se le ocurre aquel poema que le hizo a Harry? ¿Cómo es que se inspiró?...


_**Disclaimer: Vosotros ya sabéis que ya hay una creadora de este Potterverso, y es la señora JK Rowling, es ella la que lucra con esto. Yo, en mi nada ostentoso papel de loca fanática y falso intento de escritora, solo trato de pasar el rato escribiendo cualquier cosa que mi atrofiada mente piense o imagine y esperar que vosotros, los lectores, disfrutéis lo mas que podéis. Yo por esto no gano ni un misero Knut, solo vuestros comentarios son mi fuente de paga**_

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley, una niña de apenas 11 años de edad, que cursaba su primer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts; pelirroja y de ojos marrones, se encontraba en la sala común de su casa, que como toda Weasley era Gryffindor; el reloj marcaba las 12 menos 15, y si, era muy tarde para que una niña estuviera sola en la sala pero tenía un buen motivo… ¡era 13 de febrero y no tenía nada que darle al gran amor de su vida!<p>

Si, Ginevra (conocida como Ginny) se encontraba sentado al frente de una de las tantas mesas de aquella acogedora sala pensando que escribirle al gran amor de su vida, su príncipe azul, el dueño de su corazón… Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Y después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que era momento de decírselo, decir que lo quería… y el día de San Valentín seria la ocasión perfecta para declararse ¿Qué mejor día que ese para confesar sus más íntimos sentimiento?

Así que la pequeña Weasley se encontraba rodeada de miles de retazos de pergaminos pensando que escribir, con lo cual demostraría lo que siente por aquel que salvo al mundo mágico siendo un bebe.

—¡Ay no, ya es muy tarde! —Se dijo la pelirroja— y no he escrito nada… ¡que frustrante!

Y la verdad era que la pelirroja, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que decirle… ¡es que era tantas emociones que sentía cada vez que lo veía! ¿Acaso las palabras eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía? Y una idea vino a su mente cual relámpago porque como vino se fue…

_Si las palabras no pueden expresar lo que siento… ¿Qué tal un beso?, ¡No, Ginny! ¡Estás loca! _

Si, esa era la idea que se había avecinado.

El pequeño reloj mostraba que ya eran medianoche, ósea, catorce de febrero y ella se lamentaba el no poder hacer nada, hasta que…

—¡Pero que boba! —Se dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente— que mejor que un verso donde pueda resumir todo lo que es… ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo? —hizo un ademan de estar pensando mientras fruncía en ceño y con su mano tocaba su mentón.

Cogió su pluma y la metió en el tintero mientras aun pensaba como describir a Harry Potter…

—Por dónde empezar… por donde… quizás por lo que más me gusta de él, ¡pero me gusta todo! —Empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie haciendo u sonido desesperante, tal como estaba ella— lo que más me gusta de él son sus ojos… esos ojos verdes, ¡Sí! Eso es…— y empezó a escribir el primer párrafo de su verso.

**_Tiene los ojos verdes…_**

—ya está—se dijo— pero falta algo más, ¿a qué se parecen sus ojos verdes? uhm— seguía pensando pues no se le ocurría nada, hasta que sintió que su estómago gruñó— Ahora resulta que el pensar da hambre y lo peor de todo es que ¡no tengo comida! — se lamentaba y por una fracción de segundos se distrajo— como extraño la comida de mi mama, aunque aquí tampoco la comida es mala… uhm…— y la pequeña Weasley empezó a pensar en comida— la sopa de cebollas… pastel de calabazas… el escabeche de… ¡AY! —de pronto un pequeño sapo la saco de su ensoñación.

—¡ya verás sapo desgraciado! —Se quejó Ginny ya que el sapo la había sacado de su estado de relajación, mientras lo perseguía por la sala— ¡Argh! ¡Pero cuando te atrape te voy a hacer escabeche! —y luego se quedó quieta.

—¡eso es! —exclamo contenta y se dispuso a escribir.

**_Un sapo en escabeche…_**

—creo que rima…** _tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_**— repitió las dos frases juntas— no está nada mal, tu puedes Ginny—se dio ánimos.

—ya esta sus ojos… ahora ¿Qué más? ¡Su cabello! Eso también me gusta, su cabello negro como…— y volvió a quedarse pensativa— su cabello es negro y rebelde…

**_Su cabello negro y despeinado…_**

Escribió.

—No, no rima— se dijo y tacho— tiene que rimar con escabeche, ¿pero qué rima con eso? ¿Ceviche? ¿Metiche? No, él no es ningún chismoso… ¿leche? Bueno tiene la tez blanca como la leche ¡pero yo quiero hablar de su cabello! —Exclamo abatida y se pasó las manos por su cabello y su vista se posó en una de las ventanas de aquella torre— vaya que si es tarde, está muy oscuro— y de pronto cogió la pluma como inspirada.

—¡Sí! Ya lo tengo…—decía mientras escribía.

**_Su pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece… _**

—ya casi… ya casi lo termino, ahora solo falta algo para que sepa que lo quiero— y volvió a escribir.

**_Quisiera que fuera mío… _**

—Eso es, porque quiero que sea mío, solo para mí— suspiró enamorada y una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro— ya, pero porque… uhm… bueno son muchas razones y tiene que rimar… ¿glamuroso? Nah, él no lo es… ¿lindo? Eso es algo obvio— se rascaba pensativa— ¡claro! Ya sé, porque es _glorioso_— y escribió la oración completa.

**_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso… _**

—el héroe… si, eso, porque para mí es un héroe… mi héroe— y volvió a suspirar— el héroe quien mato a quien-tu-sabes, no suena bien… eh… quien mato al innombrable…

Escribió, mientras hizo una mueca lo tacho.

—haber piensa Ginny, ya solo es esta línea y ¡listo! —Se dijo— haber… el héroe que destruyo… no, destruyo no, creo que mejor es venció ¡sí! El héroe que venció a… ¿Cómo llamo a _quien-tu-sabes_ el idiota de Malfoy?... uhm— hizo un ademán de pensar— ¡ah sí! ¡El señor tenebroso! Creo que eso suena mejor, haber— y se dispuso a escribir.

**_El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso… _**

—¡Listo! —Exclamo satisfecha mirando el pergamino donde tenía aquel verso que se le había ocurrido.

**"_Tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche…_**

**_Y el cabello negro como una pizarra cuando anochece…_**

**_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso… _**

**_El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso…"_**

Satisfecha de sí misma, decidió que esto era lo que iba a entregarle a Harry por San Valentín y esperaba que aquel quien le robaba el sueño se alegrara cuando recibiera su regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Gente! Aca publicando una nueva historia, aunque en realidad ya estaba publicada en mi perfil de Potterfics, peeeero, quise ponerla acá para que disfrutéis, ojala os guste este intento de historia graciosa, la comedia no es lo mio pero hice mi mejor intento...<strong>

**Y para vosotros que seguís mi traducción, ya comencé con los capítulos 20 y 21 (la cierva plateada -si, la que todos vosotros esperáis, jejeje, Vuelve Ron!- y Xeno Lovegood) **

**Ya nos estamos leyendo chicos. Besos. Cuidaros.**

**Tomad la leche, comed verduras, y... no dejaros que los gnomos os muerdan!**

**Alaos!**


End file.
